True Desire
by SouthernStark
Summary: Our beloved butler and sorcerer are enveloped by the effects of a mysterious potion that reveals the deepest desires of those who consume it. How bad can it be? Read it and discover, as true desires unfold (Lemon)


**True desire**

 **A/N:**

 **Please dear readers, truly apologize for my terrible and horrifying grammar.**

 **I know how to speak English very well, but writing it is another story. The short version I suck… badly**

 **It took me a long time to gather the courage to publish this. So please, every review is welcome.**

 **And again excuse my grammar I know it will be a pain for your eyes.**

 **Well that's all, I hope you like it.**

A new day begins on the Hoshido markets, the army of lady Corrin decides to take a small rest of its campaign against Valla.

They arrive in a town closed to bottomless canyon, well recognized among travelers for its rich variety of goods of both Hoshido and Nohr.  
Merchants of the whole kingdom offer its services to every pedestrian around them.

This is where two well-known figures, prince Forest and his retainer Ophelia, decide to spend as much time as possible… well Forest decide.  
They visit standard after standard. Forest marvels with the quantity of cloths and perfumes that are available, while Ophelia stays always alert of any suspect close to her liege.

"You maiden of golden hairs" - One of the merchants announced.

"Trinkets merchant bites your tongue. I Ophelia Dusk Lord's Forest retainer, will finish your discord words. . .

"What? Miss, I was referring to you"

"Oh! Hem. . . of course" - Ophelia answered blushing at shame for almost beginning a scene.

"You maiden of similar beauty must have many gentleman after you". . .

After hearing that, Ophelia blush grew and answered shyly

"Well the truth is. . . Wait a moment, that is personal!"

"Jajaja… of course miss, but say a thing to me. Would not you like knowing the real desires of the men next to you?"

Capturing her attention, she responded in an interested and a bit uncomfortable way: "What do you mean?"

"You knows already, its most secret desires. . . Lustful desires".

Ophelia blushed of different kinds of color with such a direct question. The surprise of her lasted a few seconds, changing her face from surprised to offend and also embarrassed, she spoke again.

"Since you dare to hint that my liege is of sinful mind, merchant of discord. One more word and Ophelia Dusk will finish with you".  
Raising its hands in a defensive way the merchant vaguely tries to calm a incensed one and equal embarrassed way Ophelia.

"Easy, easy... I did not want to insult anybody. Miss Look I have to earn my living somehow and this is what I sell"

"Then prepare to ascend to new levels evil merchant. You will sell your poison… in the afterlife"

"Wait… what? NO Wait!"

"Too late… Luminary…"

"Ophelia… what's wrong whit you?" Out of nowhere, Forest came to the rescue, appeasing an extrovert Ophelia.

The merchant let out a sigh of relief, thanking all the gods for the lad who save his skin… and speaking of lad.

"Hi there missy" This time speaking directly to Forest avoiding the killing glare Ophelia was giving him.

"Hi sire, I apologies for the behavior of my servant... I'm ready to pay any damage she might have cause"

"Hey I didn't do anything"

"Pay you say? Well in that case, would you like…"

"Don't you dare trick my lieges with you're…"

"Ophelia stop it" Once again stopping a rampage Ophelia.

Forrest was really getting tired of this scene every time she accompany him to the market or anywhere, she is a good person but boy… she can be overprotective and naïve… and well… she can be so Ophelia.

The merchant had already clear the picture he had in front of him. A stubborn lady and an innocent one, all this leave only one answered… jackpot.

Suddenly Ophelia and Forrest hear someone sobbing and crying.

"Good sire, what is wrong?" Ask a worried Forrest.

The merchant had his arm covering his face sobbing while his other hand was holding something in front of Forest. Who took it to observed it for a moment.

"You don't know how hard is too find people like you my Lady. That they protect honest merchants like me from disrespectful costumer like your friend here" Pointing to Ophelia in an accusing way.

"Wait what? You dare call me disrespectful, after you say sinful things like lustful desires and…" But the merchant would not let her win this round.

"And she doesn't stop. How I'm supposed to bring food on the table. When she keeps harassing me like this."

"Why you son of a…"

"Ophelia please"

"But… but"

"No buts look at him Ophelia. Have you seen someone so committed to his work and family?"

"You must be kidding me"

"Good sire I apologies once again for the behavior of my servant. To make you feel better, not only will I buy this potion, I am willing to pay double for it"

"Sniff… sniff… for real my Lady?"

Whit a heartwarming smile Forrest nod and the merchant instantly stop his act and smile brightly. Ophelia for her part was getting ready to send him to the afterlife.

"In that case please take it with you my Lady" He took the potion from him and put in a little box for him to carry.

"I promise you with this potion all men will summit to your fit my Lady, you'll discover their most hidden desires." The merchant declared with a victorious grin.

While Forest didn't really understand what he meant, but well… at least he is happy he thought.

"Well thank you sire… and I'm a man by the way"

The merchant jaw literally fell to the floor while clearly staying in shock for such revelation.

All the time, Ophelia keep her deadly glare directed to him.

"Ophelia please pay this good man and be in our way. I think the others are returning to the castle right now"

Sighing in defeat, Ophelia nod and pay the still sock merchant for the potion Forest just bought. But before leaving there was one last thing to do.

She approached her ear so that what she said remained between them and said to him.

"This ' _thing'_ you sell to us better not be deadly or anything. If what you said is true you better pray I don't found you again…Understood?"

Even whit his shocking face he managed to nod a little, while Ophelia turn to follow her liege back home.

And shopping day was done…for now.

The way to the castle was fairly short, and once arriving everyone went to their own way.

It was a little past dusk and that means only one thing… it's almost tea time.

Dwyer went to the kitchen to prepare the tea for himself, while on the way he kept hearing Ophelia tell Forrest something about a poisonous or evil potion or whatever.

Well, it's none of my business, he told himself.

Once Dwyer reached the kitchen, to his surprise he found his father with the teapot on fire and many cups ready to serve.

Jakob did not turn to know who entered his territory and continued with his arduous work as butler.

"Hello father, I did not think you'd be here."

That he would not be here?

"What kind of question is that? A butler must always be one step ahead of any situation and always be ready to serve."

"Yes whatever. Do you still have some hot water? I want to make myself a tea."

"For all the... What kind of butler do you want to be, if you serve yourself before your Lord?"

Here we go again, Dwyer thought. Once again while his father served the tea, he began his speech of what a butler should be with his Lord and how he does a better job than the others and so on.

Dwyer did not pay much attention; rather, he paid no attention at all and continued his task of making tea.

The rest of the army met in the dining room, to take the afternoon snack and talk about the quiet day they had in the market.

Dwyer and his father were in charge of tonight's meal, which they soon got ready to serve.

Everyone seemed to be in complete harmony enjoying the food and the company of others. Except for Ophelia who for some reason tried to tell Forest to throw away the potion she just bought.

What began as a simple discussion, quickly escalated into a problematic verbal struggle.

The soldiers around them began to notice their scandal, feeling a little uncomfortable eating with so much trouble.

"For all the ... better tell Ophelia to stop her fuss before she starts bothering Lady Corrin"

"Hum, why me?"

"Because I'm your father and I'm ordering you, now go"

"Yes, yes, I'm going ... I'm going." (Sigh)

He took off his cooking apron and left the serving spoon on a table to head to Forest and Ophelia table.

Like every son, Dwyer hated that his father was right, for now Ophelia was trying to rush over Forest to try taking that potion from his hands

When he finally got to their table, they did not notice his presence at first. Coughing a little, they finally took it into account, remaining static because they did not know how to explain that situation ... well in the case of Ophelia.

"Can you tell me what you two are doing?"

Ophelia didn't want to reveal what her Lord has just bought. She thought carefully what to say about it ... but Forest spoke first.

"Dwyer, please help me. Tell Ophelia to leave me alone, please ..."

This is getting interesting. Ophelia being stubborn with her Lord?

Everyone knew that between her and Nina, she was always considered the most obedient.

Ophelia on her part went on saying nothing and this time Dwyer spoke directly to her.

"Ophelia, you know I do not like to get into other people's business ... but why do you do this?"

"I ... well ... I mean ... it's for Forest's sake." She finally managed to draw words to defend her position

"His sake, what are you?"

"If you truly care about my sake, then leave me alone once and for all, Ophelia!"

"Not until you get rid of that poison. Throw it away now ... NOW!"

This time Dwyer stood in the middle. Holding Ophelia so she would not throw herself over Forest, unaware of the potion in her hands.

"Okay, okay ... Calm down, woman ... ugh. Forest, what is she talking about?"

"It is for this potion that I buy in the market. For some reason she insists that I get away from this."

"Why?"

"I do not know ... or maybe it is?"

"Forest?"

"NO, do not say anything Forest!"

"What is it this time?" Dwyer continued

"A ... I think I remember... something"

"NOOO!"

"I think the merchant said something that with this man would fall surrendered at my feet or something"

He said it, he finally said it.

Ophelia, dead with embarrassment, covered her face with her hands.

Dwyer released her and left her in her seat; while Ophelia prepared for the taunts she had condemned her Lord.

What kind of retainer am I? She thought dramatically. I have destroyed my lord's reputation!

She was about to start crying from disappointment.

Dwyer, after what seemed like hours, spoke again.

"So?"

Ophelia looked up at Dwyer, her eyes watering.

"So?"

"I mean, what's wrong?" He continued

"But ... but ... is that"

"Do you think I'm going to laugh at him for the potion he bought?"

"Well now what I think better ... it really sounds ridiculous ... or God what did I say?"

Listening Forest say that, Ophelia again was about to burst into tears, but the tender hand of Dwyer on her shoulder stopped her.

Looking at him again, he found himself with a warm smile and told her.

"Ophelia this is just nonsense"

"But ... but"

"Listen, merchants invent anything about their products for people to buy them. I can assure you that most if not all are charlatans. Also I'm sure that potion should be just a juice to have better breath or something like that."

"Well, yes ... yes!"

Ophelia said, rising up from her seat, taking Forest and Dwyer off guard, falling out of surprise.

"How can I not think of this before Dwyer?"

Rising from the floor and shaking the dust. Before he could say anything, Ophelia threw her arms over him, giving him the tenderest hug of all.

"Thank you, thank you very much"

Dwyer a little flushed returned the hug a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah ... do not worry, that's what friends are for."

She releases Dwyer, then Ophelia turn to apologize to Forest, telling him that it doesn't matter what he does with that potion.

Forest in turn taking weight to the ridiculous sound that said potion decided to throw it at once.

Dwyer offered to take it to avoid such a problem ... butler instincts.

Gently dismissing them, but before he left Ophelia hugged him to thank him again.

Returning where his father was finishing with the last dishes, he receives him with a stinging look.

"Everything went well ... and you even won a reward"

"Shut up." Dwyer answered a little embarrassed.

A potion that makes men surrenders to their feet ... that stupid.

After the meal everyone returned to their respective duties.

Assigned the patrol of the night, the rest went to sleep to finish the day, while Dwyer and Jakob stayed in the kitchen to wash all the dishes of the night

Just a few minutes later Jakob had to replace some of the guards of the wall, because he was not in good condition ... he was drunk. And so Dwyer was left alone with the dishes.

"My favorite homework ... washing dishes at night with no possibility of sleeping ... hurray"

He said sarcastically.

While washing the dishes a bottle caught his attention. Forest's potion

"Hem, I thought I had thrown you in the trash?"

Taking and observing it carefully.

"So much drama for something so small." He told himself.

He did not know how long he spent observing the bottle. What Forest said resounded in his head.

It will make men fall at his feet...

"Hem ... men, I wonder if also affects women?"

Dwyer shook his head hard to stop thinking nonsense. Leaving the bottle where he found it to continue with his work.

A few minutes later, Dwyer found it difficult to concentrate on his work.

He watched the bottle again and again, until again he held it in his hands and finally remove the lid to the bottle.

"Sniff, sniff ... it smells funny."

Unable to stop his curiosity, little by little Dwyer approached the bottle to his lips ... just a little more and

"SURPRISE!"

Out of nowhere someone came into the kitchen, and Dwyer almost dropped the bottle on the floor. Hiding the bottle behind him, he returned to face the visitor, to meet face to face with...

"Ophelia, what are you doing here?"

She, meanwhile, unaware of almost giving a heart attack to her friend kept her smile as if nothing had happened.

"Ophelia Dusk, ready to serve, brace yourself dirt dishes your end has come, with the power of the chosen and the power of..."

"Ophelia, please ..."

"Oh ... I'm sorry, jiji. I came to help you with the dishes tonight"

"Why?"

"Dwyer, don't play dumb". She said playfully hitting his arm. "You helped me, it's only fair that I help you, is not it?"

"Um ... well, thank you".

Giving her room in the wash, Ophelia stood by his side to continue the work. While Dwyer carefully left the bottle in his place. It was not five minutes later when Ophelia saw the bottle.

"Dwyer, I thought you would have thrown it in the trash"

"Hem ... well I think I forget"

"Well, it's time to end your life horror potion, Ophelia Dusk will end your reign of terror and"

"Wait!"

"What, what's wrong Dwyer?"

"Well, I ..."

"Yes?" Trying to avoid Ophelia's puppy eyes, Dwyer was looking for some excuse not to throw that potion ... but nothing.

"Huh, I give up ... look you are not curious about this potion?"

"Curious, but what are you talking about? This potion of lust must be ..."

"I do not mean that ... it's that ... well"

"Well?"

"Ok, I want to check if its effects are true."

Instantly Ophelia blushed from head to toe, of all people... especially from Soleil, she expected that reaction but not from Dwyer.

"Dwyer ... I do not ..."

He on the other hand also blushed, now trying to make his situation less strange than it seems.

"Look, it was just an idea ... You know you're right, just throw it in the trash, okay?"

"Hem ... ohm yes ... okay."

Slowly Ophelia approached the trash, holding the potion in her hands. Dwyer looked at the bottle in her hands, that liquid looked so innocent ... so normal.

Ophelia held the potion over the trash can for a few minutes, as if it had remained static. And then Dwyer woke her up.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"I..."

"Do you also want to know its effect?"

"No, no, no, no, no…. Yes"

"Ha-ha..."

"Do not laugh, you started this Dwyer"

"Me? Who was the one who got it?"

"Me, but… you had to throw it in the trash"

"You were also ready to throw it and you stopped"

"Well you..."

"Okay, I get it" Sighing Dwyer took the potion from Ophelia's hands and held it in front of them

"Look, each one takes a sip of this thing and then we throw it in the trash. Okay?"

"OK… but you first"

Sighing again Dwyer nodded.

Uncapping the potion, shaking slightly and finally take a sip of the potion. A few seconds passed and then he passed it to Ophelia.

"Ok your turn "

"Okay..."

Ophelia timidly took the potion from his hands, sniffed it a little, and took a sip of it. Covering it and leaving it on the kitchen table, the two stood still without saying anything.

The minutes passed and nothing ... nothing. Dwyer scratched his head and stretched a little and felt no change. For her part Ophelia shaken her arms a little and played with her hair and just like Dwyer did not feel anything.

"Well ..." Dwyer said

"Well ..." she repeated

"That was disappointing and ..."

"Absurd." She finished

"Let's say this never happened and let's continue with the dishes. Okay?" Dwyer proposed.

"Yes, Ok"

The night continued slowly.

Dwyer and Ophelia were about to finish washing dishes.

"Only half a dozen more dishes". Said Ophelia

"So it seems" Said Dwyer with a tone more boring than tired.

"I do not know how you do it Dwyer"

"The everyday work of a butler, or so my father would say."

And so they spent the rest of the night slowly

But every minute Dwyer began to feel more and more heated, as if he could not breathe. He release the knot of the neck a bit, to catch a breath but still he did not stop feeling warm

When that did not work, he followed with his jacket, leaving it on the table, trying to distract himself from the heat but nothing ... nothing worked.

"What the hell is happening to me" He thought suddenly.

To make matters worse, in his crotch he could feel more and more tighter ... as if his pants were shrinking or worse...

"No, please not now" He said to himself, knowing what his heat means.

Little by little he unfastened his shirt, revealing a little of his chest, but apparently there was no solution.

Meanwhile Ophelia staggers where she was standing, for some reason her coat weighed heavily and without hesitation she took it off leaving it next to Dwyer's jacket.

But her situation worsened with the passage of time.

But what could she do?

By simply removing her cloak, she already felt that she was naked ... naked next to

"Oh gods no" She thought.

To make things worse for her, her crotch began to bother her, as if she urgently needed to

"No, Ophelia control yourself".

"Huh, did you say something?"

Ophelia made a small cry, forgetting that she was at Dwyer's side. So she quickly told him she was okay, and kept up with her job.

But it's easier said than done.

She could feel the warmth she felt being concentrated in her crotch and for some reason her breasts began to swell.

Letting out weak moans, her body screamed at her for what she was trying with all her strength to avoid, especially in Dwyer's presence.

 _Dwyer…_

She gives him a little look. She saw him shake a little as if he was uncomfortable. He watched him unfasten his shirt slowly, exposing his chest.

She stared at him. For someone who has the reputation of being lazy, he was very well trained.

For Ophelia, it's as if she saw him for the first time now that she had him by her side. His silver hair, his half-marked muscles and his well worked chest.

 _Hmm…_

The heat she felt in her crotch increased thinking of Dwyer and soon she gave up.

"Dwyer, I'll be back soon ...I'm going to the bathroom".

"Heh, alright"

She quickly leaves the kitchen, leaving Dwyer alone.

Taking advantage of his loneliness, he repeatedly moistened his face to calm his heat

"Fuck what's happening to me?"

When that did not work, he decided to get some fresh air. Going to the exit, he steps next to the table where Ophelia's cloak was.

For some reason he stopped to look closely at her cloak.

"The cloak of Ophelia" he said

Taking it and approaching to his face, he could feel the fragrance of Ophelia stuck in his cloak.

He could imagine her wearing his cloak. He remembered how he could see her back every time she waved her cloak. As she with all the grace of a lady moved in tune with her cloak.

 _Ophelia ..._

Her golden hair, her well-worked figure, voluptuous where it is needed and slender where it has to be.

With that, the pain in his pants increased, to such an extent that he could not stand it any longer.

"Fuck"

Leaving the kitchen, he went to the bathrooms with his last hope that maybe with a bath everything ends

Arriving finally to the baths, he immediately entered the bathtubs, leaving all his clothes on the shelves. Then he noticed the erection he had stored under his pants.

"Shit. I hope the baths calm this down."

Putting a towel on his waist, he headed for the tubs, but on his way he heard moans coming out of the tubs. And then he met her.

There in the middle of the tubs was Ophelia fully naked.

With one hand touching her breasts and the other playing with her crotch.

She moaned loudly as she touched herself more and more.

"Why, why am I doing this?" She screamed moaning.

With one of her hands, she brought her breast to his mouth to suck on her erect nipples. The more she sucked, the more she moaned with pleasure.

"It feels so good"

Her other hand played savagely with her crotch, while her juices soaked the vats

When one finger stops pleasing her, she uses one after another until she decides to use her whole hand to massage her crotch

With each movement of her hand, more moans came out of her.

"More I want more."

Standing face down on the floor of the tub. Her hand found a better angle to reach deeper and with her other hand uncontrollably played with her erect nipple

"I'm cumming"

With a last moan, Ophelia reached the orgasm of pleasure.

"I'm cumming" She screamed, finally releasing herself from the heat she felt.

Time stopped and she lay on the ground moaning.

It was not enough, she wanted more.

"Ophelia"

Frightened she turned to look at nothing less than Dwyer in front of her, totally naked.

"Dwyer". She said in an unusual sensual way

And without waiting any longer, Dwyer lunged at her. Ophelia stood there without resistance.

While Dwyer's hands played savagely with Ophelia's breasts and crotch. She returned to moan of pleasure, cheerfully receiving the caresses of Dwyer

"Yes" She moaned loudly. What lighted Dwyer with pleasure who responded, handling her harder.

Dwyer was exhilarated with the feel of Ophelia's breasts in his hand and his crotch in the other. That his hand began to feel very wet, so he stopped, drawing her attention

"What's going on?"

And without further questions Dwyer plunged his head into her crotch, licking and sucking her juices. With his tongue he licks all the insides of Ophelia, while she arched her back in pleasure.

"Oh, Dwyer."

Dwyer's tongue licked each of Ophelia's sensual juices. With one of her hands she continued massaging her breasts, while her other hand was lost caressing Dwyer's hair.

Feeling her hand. He looked up from her crotch to look at her.

Seeing her face full of ecstasy, moaning like an animal in heat ... for a moment she wondered if she was really his friend Ophelia.

"Dwyer?"

Ignoring her. He began to kiss her abdomen, ascending through her breasts, reaching her neck, stopping to leave a bite of pleasure in her neck.

"Mm ... Dwyer". She said sensually. Ophelia was totally lost in pleasure

"Ophelia"

Staring into their eyes, they stopped their acts of lust in order to look at one another. For some reason they felt they were seeing each other for the first time.

Dwyer looked closely at her features, her golden hair, and her blue-gray eyes. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it.

For her part, Ophelia was lost in his eyes. Her eyes black as the night, she felt she could spend all day watching him.

She lifted one of his hands to caress his cheek, without losing touch with his eyes.

"Ophelia ..." He said, with a tone no louder than a sigh

"Dwyer ..." she answered the same way

They both brought their faces closer to kiss slowly and passionately.

Their tongues battled for the dominance of the other's mouth. She could feel the taste of her own juices in his mouth. He was losing his sanity at the taste of her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him harder. What he responded in the same way, one hand behind her head and the other on her hip to join their bodies.

Ophelia broke the kiss as she felt Dwyer's pelvis brushing her crotch. She parted a little so she could observe his member ... and to her surprise.

"Gods..."

His penis was fully erect and hard, rubbing tenderly at her crotch, asking her to caress it too. And she did.

With one of her hands she tentatively grabbed his penis to give him a squeeze, getting a moan from him.

"Ophelia..."

"Dwyer ... I want"

Nodding. He separated from her to sit on one of the edges of the tubs.

She now had a better position to stroke his penis. She began with weak movements, to slowly increase the pace.

As the pace increased, Dwyer struggled to maintain control of his body.

"Shit ... her hands are so soft"

"Gods ... his penis is so hard. I wonder what ..."

Without warning, Ophelia deposited a kiss on the head of his penis, earning a moan of pleasure from Dwyer.

"Mm ... it tastes good". She thought.

Licking her lips to lubricate her mouth, Ophelia started sucking Dwyer's cock slowly and sensually.

Dwyer watched her head go from top to bottom, making sensual sounds with her mouth. He could feel her tongue licking at his cock ... just like he did with her crotch.

As Ophelia's mouth concerned his penis, her hands continued to massage his balls. She had him completely surrendered in pleasure.

"Ophelia ... I'm going to"

She could not hear what he said, being completely focused on sucking his dick and so...

What stopped her was to receive amounts of cum. She savored every drop that went through her mouth.

She continued sucking every drop of cum she could, licking and sucking his cock until it was completely clean.

Dwyer watched as her mouth left her pelvis ... and listened to the sounds of her throat swallowing his cum.

"Mm… delicious". She said sensually.

Then she lay on her back on the bathroom floor opening her legs to give him a clear look from her crotch to him.

With her fingers she opened the entrance of her vagina, showing completely her most intimate parts and told him

"Dwyer, I cannot wait any longer. Please."

A butler live to serve he remind. Dwyer rose from the edge of the tub and stood at the entrance to Ophelia. He directed his cock into her and with one firm thrust he enters her.

Looking at her, he could tell she was enduring her pain from her first time.

"Ophelia, are you okay?" He asks worried.

But actions speak louder than words and without any warning; she threw her arm around his neck to kiss him again. She broke the kiss to look at him with a heartwarming smile and said.

"Yes ... I'm wonderful."

"Ophelia?"

"Go slow ... but only at the beginning."

"OK."

Then Dwyer began his thrust slowly and passionately.

She held him as if her life depended on it, for the pain she felt at the beginning was quickly replaced by waves of pleasure. Feeling his penis inside her made her burst with joy.

" _Now we are one."_ She thought.

Dwyer's thrusts increased in speed and strength by the minute, and it was not long before Ophelia felt the impending orgasm approach.

But he did not stop. He continued his thrusts fiercely, bursting with pleasure at her.

Dwyer was no longer the same. He was an animal, thirsting for pleasure and lust. Just like Ophelia, also lost in ecstasy.

Position her in doggy-style. Dwyer's thrust was getting deeper and deeper.

Dwyer was leaning over her, continuing his thrusts while his hands played with her breasts, squeezing them.

"Yes Dwyer. Touch me, touch me more!"

Without taking his penis out of her. He turned her so she was in front of him and stared at each other.

"Ophelia I'm going to cum"

"Me too". Do it inside please"

With a last push Dwyer released his load inside her. The second orgasm was more powerful than the last, and Ophelia felt that they were eyes on burst from their sockets as she clung to him. Dwyer gripped her firmly, their sweaty forms fused and limbs tangled to his release followed hers once more.

After reaching orgasm, she fainted on top of him.

They stayed like this, one on top of the other. He's inside her for a long time. Completely exhausted from the explosion of pleasure they had recently. Without worrying about the situation they were in.

For his part Dwyer managed to maintain a drop of sanity, enough to realize the state they were both.

"Oh God."

Seeing the state in which Ophelia was, he had no choice but to take care of her.

Wiping both in the tub, leaving no trace of what happened between them. He continued to dress her as best as he could and took her to the room she shared with her family.

Thanking the time of night, since, they were all asleep. Dwyer laid her body on the bed and covered it with the blanket. With his mission accomplished, he escaped quickly from her room and kept wandering around the castle for a long time before making his way to the kitchen.

Passing by the tubs, he blushed from head to toe, for what happened a few minutes ago.

"Damn, I feel like things will get problematic from now on."

Dwyer, you do not know how right you are.

 **Chapters 1, end.**


End file.
